Pink and Grey
by finnandjake0
Summary: Marceline decides to visit Princess Bubblegum. One shot.


**A/N:**

**Hey guys!**

**So here is an other one shot!**

**I've been searching up ALOT of anime today when I realised I could be writing instead. And yes I ship Pb and Marceline.**

**NO JUDGING!**

**I'm also doing a thing now that I call ****_Author Time_****.**

**This means that each time I post a new chapter or story I will put up a certain author's name and story I think would be great to read in the a/n!**

**So today's certain author is: ****_awesomejosh8596._**

**The story he made that is AWESOME is: ****_All The Little People_**

**I really think you guys should read it (if you have'nt)!**

**Lets just get onto the story (I'm missing alot of anime time :3) Also this is in no one's POV.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT own adventure time.**

* * *

It was just a normal day.

With the candy children of the Candy Kingdom normaly playing outside like always.

There wasn't any monster or goon in sight.

The sun set high in the bright blue sky.

It was a great day that of course everyone was taking advantage of.

And it so happens that a vampire they call Marceline is taking advantage of the day too.

She flew to the Candy Kingdom.

If you have'nt figured it out, she is going to prank a pink bubblegum princess.

Princess Bubblegum was in her lab working on an experment.

She hummed as she worked.

Marceline turned to a bat and landed on the windowsill.

She hid behind a shelf and shifted back into her humanoid self.

She took out a bottle of cream and string.

She noticed that Princess Bubblegum went out of the room.

Marceline had to work quickly.

She took the string, went to the door and tied one side of string on a table leg and the other to a chair.

She then took the cream and squeezed it on the floor in front of the string. She made sure that it almost looked invisable.

She then escaped back behind the shelf.

When Pb opened the door she spotted the string.

"Yeah, like i'm going to fall for that Marceline." She wispered to herself knowing that only Marceline would prank her.

She simply stepped over the string but ended up slipping on the cream and landing on her butt.

"MARCELINE!" Princess bubblegum shouted in anger.

Marceline then came out of her hiding space and started laughing like crazy.

"Marceline this isn't funny!" The Princess stood up.

She ignored the princess and kept on laughing.

"Man, that was classic." She wiped a tear off her eye.

"You are so annoying sometimes." Pb went to her chair and continued her work.

Marceline floated to Princess Bubblegum.

"Whatcha workin' on?" She asked as she watched her mix chemicals and write down formulas.

"I'm making a antidote for Donut Guy's screaming problem." She stated forgeting that Marceline was there.

Marceline just stared at her.

A blush creept up her face just looking at her.

The pink princess was perfect in every way.

Why wouldn't she be? Shes smart, pretty, and kind.

Pb finished off her antidote and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Finally, now I could get that guy to stop yelling." She picked up the glass bottle with the antidote and went to the window.

"Yo Donut Guy!" Princess Bubblegum shouted.

Donut Guy came right in front of the window.

"YES PRINCESS?" He asked while shouting at the same time.

"Here is the antidote." The princess handed the bottle to him.

He slurped it up and gave the empty bottle back to her.

"Ok Donut Guy, can you speak without shouting?

"I think so."He stated without shouting for once.

"Yes, Suscessful!"She told the donut man to go on with his life.

She turned back to her seat.

"So, what do you want Marceline?" She asked.

Marceline didn't pay any attention at all and just stared at a picture of the princess at 13.

Princess Bubblegum, noticing this, walked up to her and snapped her fingers in front of Marceline's face.

She finally snapped back into reality.

"Yes, Bonnibel?" Marceline asked while staring into the princess's purple eyes.

"What did you came for?" Princess Bubblegum asked her with a serious face.

"Can't I just see my princess?" Princess Bubblegum blushed at the quistion.

"I'm not your princess." She stated with a flushed face.

"Your face says otherwise." She smirked at the princess.

Pb turned away and sat in her chair.

Marceline floated next to her.

"Come on, don't be like that." The princess turned her head away from her.

Marceline took her chin and turned her head around so she could face her.

"Do you hate me?"She asked with a serious face to the pink humanoid.

"I would never hate you."She looked at her sincerely.

"So, do you love me?" The vampire asked.

The princess stood there speechless.

Instead of words to reply to the quistion she gave her a peck on the lips instead.

"Does that answer your quistion?" Marcy just stared at her face with a blush on her cheeks.

Marceline then kissed her back.

When she sperated from her lips she spoke.

"Yes."

They stood there together enjoying there moment without relising there was someone there watching this whole time.

"Oh, my, glob Mellisa!" The purple cloud wisper-shouted into her phone while watching the event outside the window.

"Text you later."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, did you like it?**

**This is my first bubbleline fanfic.**

**Sorry if this seems rushed.**

**Thank you to all my the people that enjoy my storys!**

**I would never have thought that I would get so many nice words.**

**Keep reading and I love you all!**

**Until next time...OUT!**


End file.
